Another School Drama
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: Cloud is a freshmen along with Zack his best friend. Genesis has fallen for Cloud. Cloud is in love with Genesis's best friend, Sephiroth. And Sephiroth has had a crush on Genesis for awhile now. And Zack...well...he seems to be everywhere. YAOI. GxCxS.


Another School Drama

**Authors note:** Okay I really wanted to try something new. I know a _LOT_ of other people have written stories with high schools, romance and you are all probably tired of it, but hey I wanted to try. And this story will not end up like a lot of my others, I will set my mind on this story, and this story only if people like it. If not then I'll just go with the flow.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters. Thank you.

* * *

**First school year (prologue)**

There was a boy with blond hair that was in spikes, and he had the most beautiful blue eye's that looked like they were glowing. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans, nothing to fancy. Next to him was a black haired kid who had similar blue eye's. He seemed a lot more enthusiastic.

The black haired one smelled the air deeply. "Ahhhh, don't you just love that new school smell Cloud?"

"Not really, Zack, all I smell is paper and markers with a hint of rubber." Cloud said with a simple shrug.

Zack gave him a stern look. "Well mister moody pants, you could at least be a little excited."

"What's to be excited about?"

"Well there's...No...well you could...No...Maybe...hum, I got nothing." Zack shrugged and smiled at him.

How could he be smiling? Summer has ended and it's back to work, not exactly the funnest thing to do for a lot of people. Cloud shook it off. It wasn't important. Zack was always smiling.

"Hey look it's Genesis and Sephiroth!" Zack yelled out randomly and pointed in the direction of two other people.

One of them had orange hair that went to the middle of his neck and blue eye's. He was also wearing a Gackt t-shirt and dark jeans.

The other had beautiful long, flowing hair that looked silver that went down to his knees. His green eye's look directly at Cloud and gave him a chill. And just like that he turned and walked away.

Cloud stood there he didn't move, he couldn't. He never did believe in love at first sight. But, he could change all of that.

Zack snapped several times in front of Clouds face. "Hey hello? You still awake?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked at him. "Oh, yeah."

"Genesis is the one with the red hair, and Sephiroth is the one with the silver if that's what you were wondering about. You can call him Seph to."

Sephiroth huh? He looked back over. He snapped out of it when the bell rang for the classes to start.

* * *

Genesis yawned when he got to his first class of the day. He flopped down in the seat next to Sephiroth. "Why does school have to start so early?" He asked.

"I don't know Genesis."

Cloud walked in looking at his schedule making sure he was in the right class along with Zack who happily skipped to a seat.

Cloud sat behind Zack in the seat in front of Genesis.

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Tuesti and I will be your Algebra teacher for this year..."

After that Genesis just herd blah blah blah and just decided to ignore him after awhile. He focused on the clock in the front of the class room wondering how long is this class?

He looked back and saw everyone was grabbing a piece of paper and that there was numbers on the board. He was completely lost but how? He looked at it for five minutes. He looked at Cloud. "Hey what are we doing?" he asked.

Cloud looked at him. "Oh we are doing a review of basic problems that we learned last year." Cloud leaned over next to him and opened his book.

Genesis just looked at him. His face felt hot and was a pink color. What? He never felt this way before. He is Genesis, he doesn't develop emotions for someone, but this blond was different. Different how? He didn't know.

"It's only five problems." Cloud finished and looked at his own book.

His heart pounded slightly. No, just no, this was all just some kind of mind trick, but every few seconds he found himself looking back at the blond.

* * *

Sephiroth had finished the five problems in an instant. He was one of the smartest kids in class. He looked to see if Genesis was done. Sephiroth has had a crush on Genesis for a while now. He never told him of coarse. He couldn't tell him. Every time he would get the perfect chance to tell him something would happen or he would say something random about the weather. He looked at Genesis. he looked like he was staring at something. "Hey, are you alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"Huh? Yeah of coarse." His face looked a little red and he forced himself back onto the book.

Sephiroth looked at him confused. _Genesis looked really red, and it was weird that he pushed himself on the book like that... I wonder... Does Genesis..._ Sephiroth blushed slightly at the thought. Maybe Genesis is actually starting to like him.

Zack used the book as a pillow and snored into it.

Cloud looked at him. "Wow must be a new record."

Zack snored and turned his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember this is just a prologue. The next chapters I hope to make better. Mostly on Sephiroth, I have to try harder on him. Review if you would like more.

Also I have a poll on my profile so you can chose your favorite paring in this story. Which ever one gets the most votes will have an effect on the ending. So keep that in mind!

Now for random conversation time. Have you ever watched a clock for five minutes and not know what was going on after words?


End file.
